A Reason to Leave A Reason to Love
by Musical.Blossom's Strength
Summary: The people she cared about and she thought cared about her all thought her weak and wanted her to be confined to a hospital for hte rest of her days. She was stronger than all of them and would prove it with the help of the Akatsuki. Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

_**A Reason to Leave; A Reason to Love**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto though I wish I did!**_

**Summary: Sakura Haruno is the first of the Konoha 12 to become and ANBU member and has grown stronger than the others. But she is still held beck, protected and considered weak. Frustrated and unable to cope with the people she cares about wanting her to stop being a ninja all together she decides to leave Konoha. She is now hunted by the people she left to get even stronger than before and prove that she needs no protection and seeks people to understand her. She finds this in the evil organization of the Akatsuki who were all betrayed by their people and understand her. They make her even stronger than before and Sakura finds a new family. But the family-minus Konan-are all in love with her and are always competing to have her attention and time. Sakura being oblivious doesn't notice their advances and just goes along. When Sakura finds out that the people she cares about are all in love with her who will she choose?**

_**Chapter 1: The Truth about her Home (Sakura's POV)**_

Nobody truly cared what I wanted. They didn't believe in me either like they said that they did when I was younger and chunin. Well I wasn't that naïve or stupid anymore. All of my friends wanted nothing more that to see me as a normal civilian and one of the guys take care of me and let me be a normal house wife. They didn't like the fact that I was strong enough to become an ANBU member before any of them. I know I was made for the life of a kunoichi but my so called friends thought otherwise just because I was weak as a _genin_. I had outgrown my love for Sasuke long ago and it was time for them to realize that.

But it seems like in Konoha nobody forgets anything and due to my past, to them I had no right to be a ninja. I should just stop trying to be strong and just let myself give into what they wanted.

What they wanted wasn't what I wanted though. I loved being a ninja and I knew once you were a ninja and got to do missions (the real ones not the ones genin do) there was no other lifestyle you could switch to. But they didn't seem to care about my feelings on the matter of me being a ninja or not, they thought I could be ordered to do anything they wanted if they made it seem like I was killing them by not doing as they said. But I would not crack this time, I would be the one to give orders and take charge of my life. My new life.

My new life would be as soon as I left Konoha for good to become a missing ninja. I would brake away from the bonds that held me back as a ninja and find a new life to call my own. I would finally be in charge. I would find work from people who needed me, and leave my mark on the world that I could take care of myself and not need anybody. I would still be a tool yes, but I would be a tool when I chose to be. When I wanted to do a job of a high rank or not would be my choice and nobody could force or tell me other wise.

It all started 2 days ago:

_Flashback:_

_I was on my way to receive what I thought would be my first ANBU mission and I was excited. I was 17 as of last week and I couldn't wait to see what these missions would be like. When I got to the door to the Hokage's office I knocked and then opened the door. What I saw surprised me; there was all of the Konoha 12 and the senseis of the teams. They all had concerned looks and they were nervous. Hinata the poor girl looked about in tears. This confused me since nobody in ANBU was allowed to be at the mission briefing, yes Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-taicho were in ANBU but the others weren't. _

"_Sakura Haruno it has come to my concern that you may not be strong enough to be an ANBU agent let alone a ninja at all. I have taken in the words of others and they have all advised me that you should be stripped of your ninja life all together and should retire to the life as a regular med-nin, working only at the hospital. You can not take on this life and we are concerned, but I don't want to force you but I strongly urge you to take up the advise given or be stripped fully and have no right to the hospital either. The choice is yours, what is your choice?" Tsunade-sama said._

_I looked around the room and saw their guilty faces and knew they were the opinions she asked for. I felt hatred for them for not believing in me, considering me weak. I could take any of them down and they actually consider me weak. I trained with Kakashi-sensei for weeks on end to prepare for ANBU examinations. I passed at the top above all the rest before them and they had the gall to call me a weakling. I let the hatred show on my face and didn't care if I hurt their feelings because they were trying to make me feel guilty by looking guilty. But it would not work this time._

"_To be honest I don't see how me being a ninja or not is any of your business when it is my life. Not any of yours, I can do whatever I damn want t, you don't control me. And don't give me an ultimatum when you all know that both choices suck. You all are the ones who are weak compared to me because I am the one in ANBU before any of you. So I chose neither and __**will**__ continue with my life as a ninja whether you like it or not." I hissed out in a voice filled with hate, and I saw the tears leak out of Hinata's eyes. They all looked shocked at the way I had just talked to them and I saw the hurt in Naruto's eyes remembering what he said about me instead. _

"_Sakura-chan we are just looking out for you! We don't want to see you die!" Ino cried out to me hoping I would hear her side and just give in._

"_DIE? You really think that low of me that I would die on a mission! And that is what a ninja is supposed to do! Lay down their lives for the grated good of their village! You all do it so don't even go there. I have saved you all after you all went on a brutal mission and nearly lay dead on my table. But I brought you all back! You all are being the biggest hypocrites right now for saying these things. I will continue with my ninja life and it is my choice and none of yours. It is not even in your right as Hokage, Tsunade-sama to do this!" I was too pissed off and sad to care about any of their feelings._

"_Sakura Haruno, how dare you speak to you Hokage that way! As your Hokage I hereby suspend you from all hospital and kunoichi duties for a month and in that time maybe you will reconsider our generous offer to your well being." Tsunade said to me in a righteous voice. I was mad at them all and didn't care if I was off duty that meant she could not punish me for what I was about to do. I walked out with my head held high and as I walked out the door I stuck my fist in the air and raised my middle finger in the air. I then slammed the door shut on them. I then heard from my Hokage, "SAKURA HARUNO!" I then disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossom petals. _

_End of Flash back:_

So here I stood in the middle of my now empty apartment as I got ready to leave to place that had turned their back on me. I had my pack on my back and had a kunai and my headband in my hand. I then made a slash in the sign of the leaf to make it known I was no longer a part of this weak place. I would not stand for this any longer.

Ever since the meeting the others had been trying to get into my apartment and failing badly. I put a seal around the house so complex they could never break it. You see being the Hokage's former apprentice had its perks since I had un-limitless access to all of the archives. This seal was very complicated and Tsunade let me use anything in there because she trusted me. But I was going to get something tonight fro that room that she would never let me lay my hands on. It was a scroll of forbidden jutsu, they were so forbidden that they had about 50 seals on them. But I had read so much on seals and the ones used I could break it no problem.

I had my clothes all in 1 scroll, along with all the money I ever made and kept which was quite a lot since I didn't really like shopping. I also had enough food for a month before I would have to by more and I put it all in a scroll that I made to keep my food fresh and not to expire. I then opened my window and left only a letter in there for the first person to find it the next morning. You see my old friends had a schedule that they had used everyday. They would come in the morning all together to try and bust into my apartment at 9 o'clock AM. And then finally they would leave to train and eat and then come back at 5 PM to try again and then leave at 8 PM. It was midnight and I knew Hokage-sama was already out like a light.

I took of the seals on my apartment and made my way silently and completely undetected to the Hokage's tower. I slipped past all the guards who were half dead at this time in the night so weren't that alert to anybody coming in or out. I snuck into the archive room all the way to the back where the scroll would be located and carefully, quietly, and as fat as I could broke the seal on the box holding the scrolls.

There were 2 of them and were extremely old. I took them delicately into my hands and then put them in my pack after checking them for traps. I them replaced all the seals on the box and then put it back exactly how I had found it. By now it was 3 AM and I was not even tired from the amount of chalkra I had used to open the box. See over the years my chalkra reserves had grown immensely to rival that of Naruto's. I was extremely proud of my self for it.

I then snuck out of the tower and made my way to the village gates going do fast that I could not be seen at all and if a ninja did they would just pass it off as a trick of their imagination or at this time in the morning alcohol or tiredness.

I paused for a second when I saw all of my former friends out at a bar drinking and having fun. Well wouldn't they be surprised when they came to my apartment the next morning and found I was gone and never coming back. I went back to racing from roof to roof with a smirk on my face that grew as I got closer to the village gate.

When I was younger and a genin the sight of those gates as I left the village brought me unease for whatever my team had to do. But now as I looked at them getting ready to leave I was getting excited for what was about to come. In a few seconds I would be out of this village forever and would hopefully never have to see it again. And now I was out the gates and speeding through the trees with as much speed as I could muster without making myself tired to soon.

I was no longer the Sakura Haruno anybody knew before. I still had my heart-shaped face, stunning green eyes, straight nose, high cheek bones, and perfect petal pink lips. I also still had my long legs, perfect flat stomach, good chest size, and all muscle mostly. I wore a new outfit that was black short, black high heels, my kunai and weapon pouch, a green shirt to match my eyes that was 3 inches above my naval showing my belly button piercing and small tattoo of the word 'fighter' on the lower left of my stomach. The shirt also had no sleeves and a black mesh shirt underneath it, along with the shirt having a v-cut to it that didn't make me look like a whore but just hinted that I had curves in the right places. I also had a black-chocker on my neck that had a red stone hanging from it. I had 2 katanas on my back under my pack to use just in case.

I looked like a fighter and I was now one on the loose. I was free and I would be my own person undefined by the village the belong to. I was as free as a bird and I intended to live it up while I was free. O f course I knew they would send people after me, especially since I had stolen the scrolls that had the most forbidden scrolls in the village. This would be a shit load of fun to mind fuck those bastards betrayed me.

Good-bye Konoha; and hello my new life!

* * *

><p>I hope you guys like it! the next chapter will be up soon and hopefully you will continue to read! Also if you don't like this story i have others that you may like! But anyways Rate and Review PLEASE!<p>

~Ja-ne~


	2. Encountering an Old Enemy

_**A Reason to Leave; A Reason to Love**_

_**Disclaimer: I do Not OWN NARUTO! Though I wish I did!**_

_**Chapter 2: Encountering an Old Enemy (Sakura's POV)**_

* * *

><p>I was running through the woods with my faithful companion with me. I had named her Lily and she was a great Tiger. She young and I estimated her to be about 2 years old but I had saved her and she had been tagging along with me since we met. It had been 3 months since I had left and I had thankfully not run into any of the ANBU coming after me. I met Lily about 1 month after I had left and I was glad to have her company.<p>

We were heading towards a small town on the outside of Water country to stay for a while because the area was said to be tolerant of rogues as long as they didn't cause trouble around the area. I was hoping to stay there for about a week and find a job among the rumors to pay for some things. Even though I had money it was running low from my last job for a sleazy business guy to assassinate a rival business man of his and his family. It was easy enough work except for all the guards me and Lily had to take care of.

I was also hoping to get a drink there because I really needed to unwind a bit from all the stressing I had been doing. I knew it was putting pressure on Lily too, and I didn't want that to happen. So I was just going to go to a nice run down bag and get totally hammered…And that would take a while since I was quite the heavy-weight.

When we finally got to the town I went the closest hotel and got a nice room on the ground floor. I opened the window and let Lily in so that way nobody would know she was here and then closed it again with the shades and curtains. I got changed into a black mini-skirt with my normal shorts underneath and then a red halter top and my normal boots. I stashed away a few of my weapons on my body and then left, leaving Lily on the bed to sleep.

I found a good place for a drink that was close to the hotel and then made my way up to the bar; ignoring all of the looks I was getting from the men in the place. I quickly asked the blushing bartender for a drink and quickly did a sweep over the bar to get a feel for my surroundings and the people.

While I was sweeping over the amount of people something black and red caught my eyes. There sitting in the corner of the club throwing back a couple shots, beers, and anything else was the deadly Akatsuki and one of them was staring at me with what I guessed was probably lust in his eyes. I quickly turned around and just paid attention to my drink that had finally arrived. It was a big bottle that not many girls my age could handle, but I was taught by the best and this bottle wouldn't even be enough to get me tipsy.

I felt that guys eyes on me still, and I knew who he was, but I just hoped he didn't know who I was. He was Hidan the Jashinist of the Akatsuki, presumably immortal because of his god and was a masochist. I had to say though he was quite handsome for a crazy S-class criminal. But I just had to ignore him, that would be the best plan to stick to and I would probably have to hold off the whole drinking myself under the table for another time. Ugh, this was really annoying.

I was about to finish the bottle of sake when I felt somebody come up to my right side. It wasn't one of the Akatsuki, thankfully. It was some hammered ugly ass Sound ninja guy in the area apparently. Well, the locals were apparently really friendly to criminals in these parts or really used to seeing them. I didn't know what thought was more disturbing. "Hey Beautiful, how about I take you someplace nice so we can get to know each other?" He said, and to my utter disgust grabbed my ass and grinned stupidly. I grinned back and then using my left leg kicked him in the gut and sent him crashing into the wall near the door. I was quite happy to hear the sickening crack which probably meant I had done some nice damage to his ribs.

I glared at his limp body as it slid down to the floor and then saw as 2 other sound ninja probably went to go help their leader out of the wall I had so kindly put him in. I mean it really wasn't my fault I wasn't drunk enough to actually go with someone as ugly as him.

The 2 Sound ninja turned to face me after they set their leader on the floor leaning against the wall and they charged at me, but I was ready for them. The one on the right came at me quicker and raised his fist to punch me, but I easily caught it and flipped him over me and then stomped on his gut without even looking at him, as I looked at his partner coming at me. The one on the floor though spewed blood from his lips and then fell unconscious.

I waited for the next one to reach me and with my open palm, jabbed him in the stomach and then used the momentum to throw him into the ceiling. Everybody sat in silence and just sat and stared at me and then the unconscious bodies of the Sound ninja. I stood where I originally had, not even batting an eyelash and shrugging at it all and went back to my drink.

It was still deathly quiet in the room, but soon enough the room started to go back to normal. The bartender looked very surprised that someone as small as me could be so strong and was there on wary of me and my strength. He quickly got me another big bottle of Sake for fear of angering me if he didn't. I continued to down glass after glass of sake until I was once again left with an empty bottle and just as a I was about to call the bartender over to get me a new bottle I felt the imposing presence of a certain S-class criminal standing so close behind me I actually felt the heat radiate off of him.

I turned around slowly and looked him dead in the eye, and I smirked at him when I saw the huge grin on his face. I stuck out my hand for him to shake and said, "Sakura Haruno, pleasure." He just grinned wider at me then ever and I thought that would seriously hurt your face after a while if you kept it up.

He gripped my hand tightly and then said, "Charmed bitch. Hidan, seriously!" I just giggled at him as he looked so funny. But then he gripped my hand tighter as if he were trying to break it. I then started to put pressure on his hand and was quite smug when I heard his bones start to crack because of me. He was enjoying this and I knew it but it was fun just to do this and be friendly with someone for once in the 3 months I had left Konoha other than Lily. "So Sakura, a couple of bodies of mine were telling me some awfully interesting stories about you and I wanted to know if you were as good as they say. Care to prove them wrong or right?" That grin of his was back.

I shook my head and answered, "Well that depends on how they were talking about me. Just what type of things were you talking about and were most of them good? I should hope so; I don't want to be disappointed by my reputation." I just smiled at him as he grinned at my answer.

"The blond transvestite says that you beat his 'Danna' or something. They also say you're an S-class nuke-nin from Konoha like the little weasel of our group. Also, you are apparently very strong and I wanted to know if you would be willing to prove it, though your little showing here made you just as interesting to me than anything else." He said while looking me straight in the eye and I watched him as his eyes became lidded with lust, probably because oh how strong I was that he wanted to see if I carried that to the bedroom as well. Well, I wasn't just about to give into him, I had standards and so far he was definitely not reaching them at all. He was definitely there when it came to looks, but in other areas and such, and I was still a little on edge from the whole, he as a member of the Akatsuki.

"So what if I did kill his bastard of a partner. It was fair, he tried to kill me. And yes I am a nuke-nin from Konoha. And what exactly does this have to do with anything? I find it completely irrelevant to you wishing to speak to me just to find this out. And if you want to fight well that will have to wait to a later date seeing as how I am in no mood to do so. So Hidan, I have to go," I said and then laid down the money on the bar table and then got up to leave. Hidan was just staring at me as if I were crazy to talk to him like I just did, making a sort of 'do you know who I am?' face at me. I looked over at his 'friends' staring at me and smiled and waved good-bye to them all. Kakuzu was smirking at me, probably happy that somebody-a girl no less-had stunned his partner into silence and was making him look like a fool.

I then walked to the front door of the bar but was stopped by a hand gripping me on the top of my arm and swirled me around. I was then pulled toward them-I couldn't tell who it was because it was just so damn fast-and felt a pair of strong lips press against mine. I felt my eyes snap open and with my right arm swung and punched the guy square in the jaw and he hit the bar and went straight through it. I looked at the man and realized it was Hidan and I walked up to him and punched him in the stomach hard enough for blood to come out and for a nice sized Hidan shaped crater was formed. I then hurriedly left the bar and went back to my hotel room.

When I got there I took a nice long hot shower and then changed into my pair of black shorts and just a black sports bra and fell asleep next to Lily.

_**Next morning…Sakura's POV**_

I awoke to find Lily gone which really didn't surprise me seeing as how she did this every once in a while to go off on her own for food. I got up and was surprised to see 5 men unconscious in my room just lying their on the floor. I was totally stumped as to how they got their, but what annoyed me more was that these were the Akatsuki right here in front of me. The only thing to be said that my oh-so-intelligent mind could come up with to say, "WHAT?" As I stared at them and watched as they all started to stir at my roar that shook the whole building. Well this was definitely going to be one heck of a morning.

* * *

><p>I am so sorry for not updating sooner but i have so much work to do for school, but my summer vacation is coming soon so i will have more time!<p>

But, even though this was kinda just put together i hope you like this chapter of the story!

Please Read and Review this story and give me input for what you might want to see. It gives me more ideas and stops writers block for me! Who knows maybe an idea of yours will be put in, or a variation of your idea with my own twist. Who Knows?

Anyway

~Ja-ne~


	3. WHAT THE…an Invitation?

_**A Reason to Leave; A Reason to Love**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: WHAT THE…an Invitation?<strong>_

I stared slack jawed at the males in my room, they were all beginning to wake up and I was considering fainting or just beating the shit out of Hidan, who had a pair of my underwear on his head.

I decided for the second option, for as soon as Hidan had fully gotten up, I round-house kicked him into the wall and took my panties away and stuffed them in my bag. Now everybody was fully awake and looking at me with wide eyes.

As soon as Hidan had pulled himself out of the wall he said/yelled, "What the hell was that for Bitch?"

I just looked at him like he was crazy and said/screeched back, "What the Hell was that for you ask? It was for coming into my hotel room in the middle of the night, taking my panties and putting them on your head, and for just being alive! Now, what the hell are you all doing HERE?"

They looked at each other and then back at me and shrugged. I nearly lost it right then and there, but I settled for walking right up to Hidan and slapping him clean across the face. For what you might ask, well nothing at that moment, but he was good to take stress off on. Maybe it was because of him being immortal so you didn't have to worry about killing him in the long run when you relived stress on him.

I then looked them all dead straight in the eye, even Itachi, and said in the calmest voice I could muster, "Get the HELL out of my hotel room and leave me in peace PLEASE!" Hidan just grinned and shook his head while Kakuzu slapped him upside the head and just rolled his eyes. Itachi and Kisame were just standing there still and just not really looking interested in anything. Deidara was glaring though at me, and perhaps it was because I had killed off Sasori. "What the fuck is your problem Blondie?"

Deidara seemed to glare even harder at the nickname I had given him, while in the background Hidan was laughing, Kisame was snickering, and Itachi and Kakuzu were smirking at the man/woman in question. The she-male then said, "You killed Sasori-Danna, and left me with a new partner who is a sugar-crazed 5 year old!"

"Oh, so that's what this is about, me killing that pile of wood. Well he was going to kill me so I see nothing wrong with it. So get over this little grudge, I didn't assign you your new partner, now did I? NO, so get over it cause it really isn't all my fault," I said to the blonde, I turned to Kakuzu and on cue he hit Hidan again, I could get along with him just fine, he seemed to realize like me that beating up Hidan was a great stress reliever and a shit-load of fun. "All of you. GET OUT OF MY HOTEL ROOM!"

Itachi was the one who stepped forward this time and said, "Kunoichi, we have gotten orders from our leader to give you an invitation into the Akatsuki. Your medical and fighting skill would be a great asset to the organization. But of course we can always just kidnap you and bring you back to the organization until you agree to be a loyal member."

I looked at the people behind him and saw them all role their eyes at Itachi's straight laced attitude. I then looked Itachi directly in the eyes-I wasn't afraid of the Sharingan, or 72 hours of pain-and said, "What benefits would I get in return for joining your organization? And there are plenty of medics out there, why not just get one of them? Besides I like my life on the road, and I already have enough people after me back at home, I don't think I want the rest of the Shinobi nations after me."

"How about revenge on all of those people back in Konoha that thought you were weak. Wouldn't you like to get back at them and shoe them that you are actually strong enough to join the strongest organization in the world," Itachi said in a smooth voice with a smirk on his face like he had won. I smirked back, and made it look like I was actually agreeing to his plan.

"Itachi, I have to say…you don't understand me at all," I said dropping the smirk on my face. "I am nothing like your goddamn brother; I just want to live in peace, my own way. I have already forgotten about those traitors. They can do whatever they want as long as they leave me along and I don't have to go back there. So before you go making offers like that again make sure it's what they actually want. Not everybody is like Sas-gay."

The other Akatsuki member all laughed at the joke I had made at Sasuke's sexuality. But Itachi just looked annoyed at what I had said, that I had actually corrected him. "Kunoichi, if you stay alone, your village will find you, beat you, and take you back with them to Konoha. Joining the organization is your only true way of freedom."

"Freedom? Yeah right! Being bound to that organization for life, following its rules, doing jobs when told to, that isn't freedom. That's another cage to hold me back," I said and the others looked shocked at what I had said. And before Itachi could say something again I said, "And as for being alone, I'm not alone, I have Lily with me. Or did you not see her when you crashed in my hotel room? If that's the case then she left early this morning to go do some looking around."

Hidan stared slack jaw and asked, "Are you a lesbian?" He seems thrilled at the prospect; I could pretty much here him chanting in his head 'three-some!' and doing a little dance. I shook my head in disgust at the man and looked at Kakuzu and he this time threw Hidan into the wall.

"No, I am not a lesbian. Besides being a lesbian with Lily would be pretty hard seeing as how—Oh, there you are Lily. I was wondering when you were going to get back," I said in a happy voice to the large tiger that had just come in through the window. She looked at the men in the room while she had a large deer in her mouth-I was thankful the floors were wood-and they just looked back at her. They all seemed a little freaked out at the large cat coming in through the window. Especially Kisame, maybe he was afraid she would eat him for his fish like appearance, and then she just walked over to me.

She laid herself down at my feet and I started to pet her head as she ate and she purred in content.

"See, I'm never alone. I have Lily here with me to keep me company and to fight along side me," I said in a happy voice.

"Kunoichi, like I said we had the second option of just kidnapping you and taking you back to our base. And we would just leave your little friend here," Itachi said. And at those words Lily was up roaring and snarling at Itachi. He seemed kind of shocked that, but it was kind of hard to notice since it was just the slightest raise in the eyebrows and his eyes opening just a little bit. But of course Kisame jumped a little and so did Deidara, and Kakuzu just took a couple steps back up some and Hidan was grinning like a maniac.

I snapped my fingers together and then she came back to me and I was petting her to calm her down saying that it would never happen. She calmed down after a while but now sat in front of me guarding their way to me. "Now I want you to tell your leader that I am not interested in his proposition. Tell him that when he comes up with something that I will actually be interested in, then I will think about hid idea of joining your organization. But as of now, I don't want to be apart of the Akatsuki. Now gentlemen it is time I took my leave so, goodbye. I then grabbed my bag and in a swirl of cherry blossoms, lightning, and poison Lily and I were gone.

I was now walking out of the city with my cloak on and had a smirk on my face. I whispered to myself in the morning air, "I'll be seeing you boys later I believe. But until them I will enjoy my freedom. I can't wait to hear your next offer." And in the blink of an eye I was outside the gate running once again with Lily. Covering our scent so as not to be tracked and already had transformed my appearance. This was going to be very interesting.

* * *

><p>Sorry for not having Sakura join the Akatsuki right away. But i waned it to be somewhat realistic. I mean not all of the members joined willingly and Sakura in this story is wild and supposed to be untamed. Thats why i gave her lily a tiger because they represent those ideas. I think i will have her meet the Akatsuki again in the next chapter ot run into the Konoha 11 and have a bif fight. NAd then maybe after that i will haveher join the organization in a loose contract.<p>

Tell me what you think! I hope you all like this chapter though. Please Read and Review. And go check out some of my other storied if you want to! I would love to hear your opining on those too.

I will try to update soon!

~Ja-ne~


	4. A Reunion and Accepting Loosely

_**A Reason to Leave; A Reason to Love**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto…though I wish I did!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: A Reunion and Accepting Loosely…Sakura's POV<strong>_

It has been 3 months since I saw those Akatsuki boys, and I was thrilled to have some peace. I had found a nice job on my way out that has kept me well kept on money for all these months. I had of course taken other jobs and with that money bought some stuff for both me and Lily.

I was currently finishing collecting the money for an S-rank job I had done for some guy who wanted me to kill some other guy because of some reason. I didn't really care for the reasons, as long as I got the money to support myself. But damn that guys guards were a pain in the ass to deal with when I was trying to get to him. It was quite a good chunk of chain if I do say so myself. And the guy gave me extra for completing it so fast.

I was making my way to village on the rim of Oto country. It was a run down village that most shady people hung around because nobody wanted to get near Oto. I had found the best hotel-which wasn't saying much-for me that had a couch for Lily to sleep on.

I had used a henge to make sure that nobody would realize it was me. I still had my figure and face, but I was a little taller, red hair like blood, and dark blue eyes. I had gone to a bar to get a bottle of sake to celebrate my mission well done. I had drunk no more that 4 bottles of their largest bottle when I felt 4 very familiar presences. I scowled into the cup of sake cursing it for always bringing me bad luck when I wanted to have fun.

I felt them make there way to a booth in the corner of the room. All of them having a drink and having a good old time. But the conversation was what made me want to smash all of their brains in. "Are you sure this was the last place they saw her? I mean he did say it was a few months ago," a girl with a whiny and high-pitched voice asked.

"I'm sure, he wouldn't lie to me. And if she was here a few months ago, with her speed she couldn't have gotten far," a lazy, unemotional, and muffled voice asked. It had always been like that.

"Hey, that's not entirely true. She had just gotten into ANBU so she couldn't have been that slow. But then again she was probably just going to be and ANBU medic. And it was probably Baa-chan that pulled a lot of string for her. I mean this is Sakura-chan were talking about. She was never that strong, I just wish she hadn't have gone psycho on us for trying to protect her," a loud mouthed boy said from the table. It was obviously Naruto from how childish it sounded, and of course Kakashi and Ino were joining in on trying to demean me. Finally the last one joined into the conversation.

"Ugly is probably dead by now with her poor skills. I don't see the logic behind looking for her anymore. It's not like Konoha needs weaklings like her around," the unemotional voice of Sai said.

"That may be partially true Sai, but she holds value information of Konoha from working at the tower since she was 13. But, it is also what friends do. Go looking for them, but I am starting to doubt the whole friend's thing. I mean she just totally brushed off our concern for her well being and got mad at us. I mean we were just looking after her, I mean she never had a problem with listening to us before. Why can't she just do as she's told? She is so stubborn and reckless. I'm starting to doubt she's alive as well," Ino said in her high pitched, whiny, and bitchy voice.

My fist coiled tighter and tighter around the sake glass as the undermined my skills even more. For all I cared they could have dies and I wouldn't care. And friends, since the day they told me to my face that they thought I was weak we stopped being friends and I stopped caring for them. If they were true friends they would have helped me get stronger till they believed in me. But no they took the path that was an easy solution _for them_.

I finally felt the glass in my hand break into little pieces and embed into my hand when a comment of my incompetence was the actual reason for Sasuke leaving. I didn't care about him anymore, for all I cared now his brother should have killed him that night. But to say that it was my fault, he wanted power, and he was the one that I was pretty sure was gay to go to that pedophile.

All eyes turned to me and the bartender backed away from me at seeing my killing intent. I was cursing under my breath at the same time as shards of glass went into my hands. I felt Ino come up to me and ask, "Are you okay ma'am. I am a top medic trained under Tsunade herself so I'm the best and can fix your hand. Do you need some help?" The others came up behind her to look but I just ripped out the shards as I glared at them.

"I'm fine you damn whore. I don't need any one's help, I can heal myself. And tell your damn pussy patrol that they can back the fuck off," I said. As my hand were now fully healed and shard free. Ino had looked on as I healed in a few seconds that which would have taken her a few minutes. "It isn't lady like of a little priss like you to be so immodest. Keep your skills to yourself cause nobody gives a fuck." I got up and paid the bartender for the sake and the broken glass. Just as I was leaving I turned to the gaping ninja and said, "Also Ino-pig, and idiots, don't talk so bad about me when I can kick any of your asses. Bye bitches!" I dropped my henge at the last second as I disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms.

I dashed to my hotel and sent out clones in different directions to lead them off my trail I had long ago made sure that people couldn't track me by my scent so that would make sure Kakashi couldn't use his dogs. I changed my appearance again once I got to the hotel in my room to look like a brown short girl with purple eyes. Lily was asleep on the couch and I watched from the window as the Konoha ninja tried desperately to find me. They probably would have thought I left. But I was watching them scurry around like little squirrels. It was very amusing to watch.

An hour later they were all racing out of the village. I stayed up for most of the night till I had Lily keep watch to get some sleep before I moved on in another direction. I set up traps around the room premises, and then fell asleep peacefully.

_**Next Morning around 8 AM**_

I was going to get back at them all for what they had said. All I needed was to find them. And by them I meant the Akatsuki. They would be the ones to help me get back at them all for what they said. But I wasn't ready to be fully into the organization, to many strings would be attached and I really hated getting that into something. I would ask for a loose membership where I cold take there missions but still others at the same time, also I wouldn't have to live at their base, and lastly I wouldn't have to wear the cloak that all were afraid of. I had to build up my name as the Tigris, a feared kunoichi around the world, before I wore the cloak. That would make me even more fearsome.

Finding the bastards couldn't be too hard, I had heard that they were somewhere in Ame country. So I would head that way, taking o as many missions as possible to catch their eye and they knew I was headed their way. They had already expressed their interest of having me with them, so if I was even more powerful to them than I would be a shoe in and having me loosely would be better than nothing.

I don't thing that Lily would mind the extra missions. She seemed to like going on them, as long as she got to sink her teeth and claws into some food she would be happy. Besides, if I was joining this organization loosely than she was going to be with me, Lily would become feared as well. I wonder in they had stuff for animals in the Akatsuki. Since Lily was the only partner I needed with me for missions.

Tiger Lily, that's what we had been known as since we joined together. I don't think anybody could say that we didn't work well together. We were both ferocious in battle, we held a grace that none could compare to, and we were both beautiful creatures. Some people had even made a rumor that we were one in the same person. That Lily had actually been made from my body and she could join with me. It was a stupid rumor but some believed it. Idiots is what they were.

I took to the trees at a speed most alarming and Lily matched it. Even challenging me every now and then by gong faster. She was my best friend and I hers. We looked after each other, and I knew that if the Akatsuki didn't agree to my loose terms of joining Lily would help me _persuade _them.

* * *

><p>Sorry for not updating sooner but now that I am on SUMMER VACATION! I AM ALLOWED TO RELAX AND WRITE ALL I WANT. But I am working on 5 other stories right now and i'm going to update by which was updated last so I hope you don't mind the wait ^-^! Sorry!<p>

I am not sure what i think of this chapter so please comment about what you think of it! R & R ^-^ PLEASE!

ALSO TAKE A LOOK AT MY OTHERS STORIES IF YOU WANT TO AND YOU LIKE THIS ONE!

~JA-NE~


	5. Meetings

_**A Reason to Leave; A Reason to Love**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5: Meetings…Sakura's POV<strong>_

I hated guards. No, scratch that, I hated the people who hired the guards because they were too weak and cowardly to defend themselves so innocent people had to die for my target. Really they were just some of the worst; if you have guards think ahead and learn some self defense from them so that way you don't need as many guards. It costs less and less people have to die.

Take right now as an example; here I was fighting an army of guards-literally-just to kill 1 man. I mean really he was all alone in this big ass house. Does he really need so many men, it is said and it is true that it's quality over quantity. I mean these guys weren't at all skilled fighters, a genin could take them out, they thought because I was a woman and alone that sheer force of numbers could take me out. I don't think so assholes.

It was my 13th mission since I had last scene Naruto and the others. And it had only been 1 month. I was making good progress with moving towards Amegakure, and right before the police would come to investigate everything I would have them notice me or leave a tiger-stripe like burn on their body. This way they would recognize who it is and word would spread of me of which way I was heading and my reputation. It was killing 2 birds with one stone.

Lily had gotten much stronger since the little run-in a month ago. We trained relentlessly while also taking missions. It was hard but we got through it on sheer will, to reach the goal that we aimed for. Lily and I understood one another; we are connected by our desire for strength. She was probable the strongest ninja animal partner alive right now. And I knew she would just get stronger as time went on.

Like right now, she was tearing through guard after guard just to get to the room that our target was located in. She had no problem fighting guys like these. I had no problem either, but I was elated when I noticed that not that many were left to cut through. When I heard some noises of the police I pushed harder through them all with Lily. I signaled for her to go ahead and not bother with the guards. She started to jump on all of the guards and ran through the mansion to find and kill the target.

I was just finishing with all of the guards when I noticed one coming for m behind and just as I was turning around I saw a scythe cut the guard right through the middle. Blood from the body flew into the air and then all of the other guards were taken out by weird threads. When I looked over the first thing that stood out to me was the cloaks: black with red clouds outlined with white. I looked at their faces and saw the smug smirk of the silver haired man I had punched all that time at the bar in mist, and his partner stitches. It was none other than the zombie brothers: Hidan and Kakuzu.

I huffed at their interference with my fighting when I could have taken them all out by myself. Hidan and Kakuzu appeared in front of me and as they were about to speak a window burst open from the upper levels of the mansion. The dead body of the target fell out, bloody and cut up all over the place. I looked up and saw Lily sitting there innocently licking the blood from her paws. I made a motion for her to come down, and like I taught her she jumped from the window 3 stories up and walked gracefully towards us.

She bared her teeth at the zombie brothers, not liking their smell. She started growling and hissing and nudging them back with her head hitting them in the hip to back away from her being and me. Once they were a good 10 feet away from me she lay down next to me and looked at them, glaring through narrowed eyes.

Stitches decided to speak on the two of theirs behalf knowing that Hidan would probably making thing worse. "Leader-sama would like to talk to you. He asked us to find you and bring you back with us. Come quietly and I won't have to tie you and your kitten up." At being called at Kitten Lily got up, roared so loudly that it shook the earth and trees them selves and sent Hidan and Kakuzu sliding back from it. It was a little trick I invented for her, she had to roar really loudly while pushing some chalkra into it and it would create a sonic blast that would knock enemies back. Of course I either had to be beside her or behind her when she did or I would be it with it to. But if she added more chalkra to it, it would create blades in it and slice the enemy from it.

Just as Lily was about to lunge for them I stood in front of her and gave her a look that made her lower her head and stay where she was. I turned back to look at them as they slowly wiped to shock off their face at the power of Lily's roar. I smirked smugly at their faces, proud that Lily could leave such and impression on them. But I wiped it clean to have a blank and professional face. "As you have seen she does not like to be referred to as a 'kitten'," I heard Lily growl lowly at the word. "But I will not struggle; I will come willingly back with you. But not before I collect my earnings for my mission. I believe that most of the money will go towards something that Lily will want. As she did finish off the target and helped with the guards."

As soon as I had collected the money from the client Lily and I were racing through the trees with the two Zombie twins. All I could think about was how I was going to convince them to allow me to have a loose membership. Hopefully it would be allowed.

_**3 days later**_

I was about ready to cry when we entered Amegakure. I had to deal with Hidan staring at my but and chest the whole time, and then had to make sure that Lily didn't attack them even if I wanted her to. I finally had enough of Hidan's comments and sicked her on him. His partner didn't seem to mind at all seeing as how the silver-haired priest could not die.

I was escorted to a building at the center of the village. It was taller and nicer than the rest making me believe that whoever lived there was wealthier and more important to everybody in the village. But for the village itself it wasn't that bad. I had heard that Ame was a poor village but it looked just fine, the people looked happy and the people all seemed to have money. The houses and buildings were made well too.

WE walked into the large building and made our way to one of the higher levels. I stood in front of a door with the Hidan and Kakuzu by my sides. They knocked on the door and opened it door me when there was a subtle 'come in' behind the door. Kakuzu walked in front of me and Lily and Hidan were behind us.

Inside I saw a man inside, he had orange hair and weird ringed eyes. He also had A LOT of piercings all over himself. He was working at a desk doing paperwork when he looked up at us and his ringer gaze landed on me and Lily. Lily just huffed and growled at him, but sat down in the end. She was tired from not stopping except for at night.

The man behind the desk who I was assuming was their leader just looked at her with a blank expression causing her to growl and hiss more at him. I put a hand on her head to calm down and she lay down on the floor besides my feet.

The mad signaled for Hidan and Kakuzu to leave and as they left a woman with blue hair and orange eyes came in. She stood behind the leader and looked at me and Lily with the same blank expression he had. From how close she was standing next to him-closer than needed-I assumed that they were either very close or in a relationship of some sort. It was probably a combination of both.

"Tigris-san, I am Pein, leader of the Akatsuki. I have heard much about you and would like to welcome you into this organization. Of course if you do not agree we will have to kill you because you will know where our base of operation is. So it would just be better if you just agreed. It would work out in both of out favors. You would get to live and we would have the fearsome Tiger Lily among us. But I am guessing that is nothing but an Alias so I would like to know your real name." He said smoothly in a detached tone.

I came up to the seat in front of his desk and sat down. Lily sitting head held high beside me. I just smirked lazily at them, not really caring for their threats. "Ah, but Pein-san this is what I have been hoping for. I took all those mission letting police see me before I left to let news spread of me coming this way. I was hoping to catch your attention. So I really got just what I wanted." I crossed my legs and leaned back in my seat now grinning at the two behind the desk. "But though I would love to join your prestigious and widely known organization, I can not join fully with you yet. I propose a loose membership to your organization. I would rather build up my reputation a little more before being known as a member of the Akatsuki. Besides if I did that before putting on the cloak wouldn't this organization be even more feared?"

Pein just looked at me in contemplation…or at least I thought he was contemplating what I had said. "So you would wish to be a member without being known as a member to the whole world so that way when you eventually do wear the cloak you are more revered and stronger seeming to the world?"

"Yes, I would still take your missions Pein-san; but I would be able to take my own as well. I wouldn't have to wear your cloak or live at the base. But in secret I would be apart of this organization. Of course Lily would be my partner as well. She is the only one I can stand to work with. We have an understanding of each other so I would not wish to have anybody else but her as my partner. She would be a part of this loose membership as well. So do we have a deal?"

He looked over Lily and I and then focused mainly on me. "Hm, well I wouldn't wish to pass up the opportunity to have someone like you in our organization. So I will agree if you check in and send reports of your where about and missions every 2 weeks. I will expect you of course to don the cloak soon though so that this organization will be more known than it already is. Also, don't think that I forgot my earlier question, who exactly are you, truly?"

I hadn't taken off my mask in the time that I was with the 2 Akatsuki and I ad made sure that my hair was henged a dark blood red so that only my eyes were the same. I gently peeled off my mask and let the henge drop revealing the true color. My pink hair fell between my breast and the top of my collarbone. Its spikes at the bottom un-even and different lengths from each other at the bottom making it edgier. "My name is Sakura Haruno, Former ANBU agent of Konohagakure and top medic. I am Tiger and this is Lily. I will accept your terms and become a loose member of the Akatsuki."

* * *

><p>Sorry for updating soo late but I had serious writers block! I hope you liked this chapter, I am currently on vacation and it was soo good to help the writers block. Just what the doctor ordered.<p>

I hope you Read and Review for this chapter becasue Reviews really do make me happy. PLEASE NOOOO FLAMES!

~Ja-ne~


	6. Missions and Hidan

_**A Reason to Leave; A Reason to Love**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the scene from the Hangover that I incorporated in this chapter. **_

_**Chapter 6: Missions and Hidan…Sakura's POV**_

I had been out on my own doing missions for the Akatsuki for over 4 months now. None of the other members knew of me so I was happy. I was happy with how things were. I had grown to love being outside and hunting.

I had gotten a new pet a week after I left the base. It was an eagle that usually stood proud and tall on my shoulder. It relayed messages between Pein and I. She also had a scope on her leg for information gathering when needed. I used her to scope out mission areas so that way I could watch the area through her perspective. She of course knew how to fight a little bit by using the air. She sliced through the air with her wings and created air pressure to cut through enemies. I had named her Akilina.

But I guess my peaceful life of missions, training, and the outdoors was all about to change. I had gotten a message from Pein that he sent back with my last report. Apparently he believed that it was time that it was publicly known I was apart of the Akatsuki after the next mission he gave me. This was apparently in 2 weeks with the other members.

He wanted me to stake out the place where the man we would be targeting was staying. Apparently he was an ex-Ame ninja who was head of ANBU and knew Akatsuki secrets. He was being guarded by over 50 ANBU captain worth ninja. What a pain in the ass.

But I guess all I could do was prepare for this mission. I would have to train a little more with my partners/pets. I would have Akilina scope out the area and look a little myself around that area. That way I could measure what would be the best place for everybody in the plan. Also the layout of the building would be a good thing to get a hold on.

But it was nighttime and I was tired from all the training for the day. I moved up into the higher parts of the treed where I had a clear view of the stars and moon right above me. I had made a make-shift little home there. We were high enough in the trees that ninjas wouldn't be running around this height and the branches from underneath would give coverage. I had made a rope net to sleep on to cradle me like a hammock. It was peaceful this way. But once the mission began my life would become chaos.

_**2 weeks later…Sakura's POV**_

I was currently waiting for the Akatsuki members to show up from my place on a branch in the clearing where we were to meet up. We were meeting 20 miles away from the reserve the target was living in. I had done research over the whole base and created the best plan for everyone's area.

10 minutes later the Akatsuki members Deidara, Kisame, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Tobi showed up. They stood in the center of the clearing looking around the area. I jumped from my place of hiding behind the branches and in front of them. I stood tall in front of them but that couldn't be called much considering the fact that I was 5' 6'' and all of them had to be 5'11'' at the shortest or something like that. Akilina stood on my shoulder and Lily was next to me looking ferocious in her armor.

All of the Akatsuki members looked at us and I saw Hidan grinning at me and winked. I rolled my eyes and looked them all over. Kisame, Deidara, and Hidan looked much to excited, while Itachi and Kakuzu just stood there. Tobi was just trying to pet Lily and her growling at him every time he tried.

I had put up a henge again, the same one I used when Hidan and Kakuzu came for me. I had blood red hair that stopped at my collar bone and was edgy and dark blue eyes focused into a glare. I wore a midriff top that stopped right below my breasts and was black. I wore loose black leather pants that had fringe on the mid-thigh, right below the knee, and at the end. My black combat boots were mostly covered by my pants. I wore a black chocker necklace, fingerless gloves that went up to my elbows that were lined with fur, and a belt that was made of chains. I had a red headband around my forehead and at the knot the ends fell to my chest. I had 2 large knives strapped to the outside of my thighs that were red and silver, a large circle that had a bladed edge that was golden and could extend to form many bladed rings, and my final weapon that I loved, a spear that had a black metal handle and the spear head was a gleaming Ivory white. The spear was held in my left hand that was extended downwards and my other hand on my hip. Overall I looked wild.

"So you're the new member that Leader told us about," Deidara said. He looked me over and his eyes landed on my bird and his eyes seemed to light up.

"Yeah, I'd say it's a pleasure to meet you all but I really don't know you so that would be an outright lie," I said. "I have all the information we need for the mission to go smoothly enough. I just need you guys to listen to your jobs and follow through on your orders."

I pulled a little chip out of the scope on Akilina's leg and held in flat in my palm. "Why exactly should we listen to you, woman?" Kakuzu said gruffly probably not like the thought of being ordered around by a girl.

"Well you should listen to me because I have a map of the whole base, I know the number of ninja he has and their ranking, and I know where everything is located including where the money is that this guy took," I said looking him dead in the eye.

I inserted some chalkra into the chip and a hologram of the base appeared floating above my hand. I began to talk when they looked at me quizzically, "There are more than 50 guards in total and each of them are on the level of an ANBU captain. The whole base as you can see is just really a wall with a courtyard and in the middle is the tower. Most of the guards are in the courtyard but about 5 are with the target at all time. At the top of the main building is the room where the information and money is. Underground is where the target is. He is always close to the underground routes he designed for a quick escape. My plan is to have Deidara, Kisame, and Hidan fight of the guards in the courtyard, Kakuzu you are to get the money and burn the information that was taken those were the orders. After that you help with the fighting. Itachi and Tobi you will be coming with Lily, Akilina, and I after the target. Any questions on the plan?"

"Kunoichi, I have a question that has nothing to do with the mission but I feel like I must ask. Why exactly do you have a henge?" Itachi said, straight to the point.

"Because I don't want to show you my true appearance until I see your skills after this mission. Nor will I tell you my name. Any other questions? No, good. Let's get going." I said and then jumped up to a tree with Lily right behind me and Akilina flying into the sky. I tore through the trees, silent and graceful, never looking back to see if they followed.

We got to the base quick enough and crouched behind the branches of a tree. Of course with Kisame and Kakuzu being as tall as they were it was hard for them to crouch behind tree branches to hide. It was nearly amusing to see them trying to shift to hide and blend in behind the branches. "All right; Kisame, Deidara, Hidan you all will be the distraction to lead all the guards to follow you. So you guys go in first. The rest of us will run into the building when their distracted. Now…go." I said in a firm voice.

All at once the three of them jumped from the tree and ran into the base. We watched for a minute as they attracted guards from all around. I jumped out with the others and we got into the main building with little trouble. Kakuzu quickly went to the top for the money to gather and information to burn while I led Tobi and Itachi to the down stairs area. When we got there the 5 guards were standing there waiting for us. The target was no where to be seen. "Itachi, Tobi you 2 deal with these guys and I'll handle the target. Akilina go help Kakuzu with getting the money out of the base and Lily you help the ones in the courtyard. I'll deal with the target myself."

I jumped over the guards before they could attack me and ran passed them. In the down stairs office which I headed to was empty and all around were tunnels leading in different directions. I stabbed one of my knives into the ground and put my ear on the handle; I heard the vibrations of the targets footsteps and took of in the direction he went.

The target was running fast but with always training, missions, hunting, and living outdoors I gained on the man quickly. I threw my spear into the top of the tunnel in front of him and the wall collapsed right in front of him. I had him trapped. Using a seal I had imprinted on the spear it came back to my hands.

He turned around and glared at me. He was fit as and ANBU captain was expected to be. He didn't seem to be made for speed but rather brute force. Thankfully Konoha wasn't all a waste of time; I had brute force of my own. "Here are your choices die quickly and before you even know it or slowly and painfully until I think you've had enough. What's your choice?"

"I knew Akatsuki would come, but I didn't know they had a new member. Your Tiger Lily aren't you? Well that is some valuable information, but I won't be dieing today. I have people who are willing to pay millions on the information on that organization. The only one dieing will be you," he said in a 'menacing' voice. Yeah, I was sooooo scared of that.

He charged at me but I did a back hand spring to get out of the way. Plunging my spear into the ground I grabbed the knives strapped to my thighs and came at him. I went full speed and disappeared, I cut him up before he could react and jumped back when I felt his chalkra shift abnormally. I put the knives back in my thigh holsters and grabbed the golden large circle on my hip.

He came at me with high level taijutsu executed flawlessly, but I knew how to dodge his attacks so he didn't land a hit on me. I moved my arm for the metal circle to slice him when he jumped back. But the circle extended and many were formed, and it slashed his stomach. Going through rapid hand signs a veil of chalkra began to form around me. I transported my spear to my left hand at the end of them and the chalkra around me transformed into a large phoenix of fire that engulfed my whole body. I focused the phoenix around my spear and hurled it toward the target. It struck with great force do to the spin on it. The phoenix burned his whole body and turned him to ashes. I grabbed my spear and weapons and made my way back to the courtyard. What I saw surprised me, Hidan had been decapitated by someone-I assumed it was his partner-and Lily was carrying his head around like a trophy by his hair. Hidan yelled curses at her to put him down but she never did. Kisame was laughing at Hidan and Kakuzu was counting the cash with Akilina on his shoulder. Itachi just stood there not really seeming to be doing anything. Deidara was sculpting Akilina from across for Kakuzu. Tobi was just humming.

I just stared and then started to giggle. Everyone turned their heads to me, Lily dropped Hidan's head and came to my side, she didn't look hurt and that was good. Akilina flew over to me and perched herself on my shoulder. "The target's dead, his body is nothing but a pile of ash now. Everything go well over on this side?"

"Well it was all going down like a god damn treat until the stitched faced bastard decided to chop my head off. Then the little kitten decided to carry my head around her like a fucking trophy. Other than that, yeah fucking great, bitch!" Hidan yelled at me. I couldn't help but laugh at seeing his talking head until he called me a bitch and Lily a 'kitten' once again. Lily was snarling and growling at him. I calmly walked over to him and picked his head up and walked over to his body.

I easily attached his head to his body once again and then began to beat the shit out of him. Once I was done he was unconscious and bleeding.

"So you're a medic, un?" Deidara asked, looking up from his sculpture of Akilina.

"Yeah, I am. We should probably move out now." I said and began to walk from the base to the forest. The others followed and Kisame was the one to pick Hidan's body back up.

It was late in the afternoon so I chose a good spot in the middle of the forest with thick tree branches and thorns around to keep people away. Itachi made a fire, the others set up tents, and I went to go hunt with Akilina and Lily. When we came back Akilina had caught 10 squirrels, Lily and I caught 2 Deer, and 3 rabbits. After everybody had eaten I climbed high into the trees with Akilina and Lily to make my hammock near the tops of the tree to watch the stars.

I jumped back down and when I saw their quizzical looks I explained. "I don't really like sleeping on the ground and I prefer my hammock." I walked over to a tree and began to write when Itachi came over to me.

"Kunoichi, you still need to show us what you really look like tell us your name." Itachi said in a clear voice and everybody's head turned to me.

"Fine," I said. I dropped the henge and let my pink-hair be seen and my eyes change to their natural jade color. "I'm Haruno Sakura, former ANBU of Konoha and top medic." With that said I went back to writing the report on the mission. I felt all of their stares on me and I heard Lily start to snigger at their looks. I looked up and saw them all staring, maybe they were surprised that I was from Konoha.

_**3**__**rd**__** Person POV**_

What Sakura didn't know was that all the men thought she looked more beautiful than she did before. She looked calm and serene while looking so wild before, she was beautiful in each of their eyes. Hidan liked her even more now, the way she beat him up after he called her a bitch brought him so much pleasure. Deidara was looking at the woman, who had killed his 'Danna' and saddled him with Tobi as a partner, but he didn't care, she only proved his point that art is fleeting. Itachi and Kakuzu both liked her for being smart and thoughtful, but now she seemed so much more with just the drop of a henge. Kisame liked her for being strong and didn't put up with shit; she seemed to be a nice person who looked past appearances. And Tobi…well nobody really knew what he was thinking.

From that moment on all of them were going to be rivals for Sakura's attention and all we willing to fight.

"Bitch, you are fucking hot!" Hidan yelled with a big grin on his face. Sakura's hand tightened around her pen and she looked up glaring at Hidan. Seemed like he would be getting her attention all right, but nobody seemed jealous as of right now.

* * *

><p>Sorry for not updating sooner! I hope that you liked the chapter and know that reviews make them come sooner! So Please review my story! But no flames!<p>

So as you can all tell this is a MultiSaku because that just makes it awesome. I hope you continue to read!

~Ja-ne~


	7. Adjusting

_**A Reason to Leave; a Reason to Love**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! BECAUSE IF I DID THEN THE AKATSUKI WOULD NOT BE DEAD!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7: Adjusting…Sasori's POV<strong>_

It was awkward being around her. I mean what do people exactly talk about with the woman who killed you. And though normally I enjoy the silence but this time it was just deafening to the point where I could barely hear myself think. She was making breakfast for herself and I was waiting for the toaster to finish so I could get the hell out of here.

I mean it was bad enough having her around since she killed me. But now I-I was having _feelings_ for her. That is just not natural; it didn't make sense to like her for any logical reasoning. Of course Sakura is an intelligent, beautiful, kind, strong and passionate woman. So it only made sense that any man would fall to his knees for her.

Even the stoic as ever Uchiha and money-loving Kakuzu had in someway been bewitched by this minx. Speaking of the Uchiha he had left for a mission a week ago and still hadn't gotten back yet. He was supposed to get back two says ago. Leader had sent Zetsu out to find him because it was unnatural for him to take longer than necessary on a mission.

Sakura seemed a little worried and had gone to leader and that was the only reason that Zetsu volunteered to go after Itachi. Zetsu seemed to like Sakura; both liked the plants that Zetsu grew in his garden. Sakura was taking care of the flowers while he was gone.

God I wanted to get out of this kitchen, being around her was too much. I would much rather prefer the two idiots compared to this.

I guess thinking about a person really makes them appear. Hidan and Deidara were coming into the kitchen to get some breakfast and looked like they had just rolled out of hell. Deidara's hair was a nest and his eyes looked like they were about to close at any moment. Hidan's normally slicked back hair was just up and to the side and everywhere around his face, he wasn't wearing a shirt and only had his amulet and he was just dead on the table. Why were they out of bed if they were that dead tired?

"Bitch, make me some fucking breakfast," grumbled out Hidan, sadly not tired enough to stop cursing or to shut up.

"I don't think so Hidan I didn't hear a please in there so you aren't getting me to cook for you. And also, you'll have to call me by my actual name if you want me to. Dei-kun would you like some breakfast?" Sakura said, sounding sweet at the end. Hidan's head popped up and he slapped Deidara's face on the table as the blonde was about to respond.

"Fine Sakura-_chan_, would you fucking _please_ make me some breakfast because I am so dead shit tired?" Hidan said in a sugar coated voice while he looked mad as hell.

"Of course I will Hidan-kun! Now that wasn't so hard not was it? Don't worry Dei-kun I'll make you something too," Sakura said before I slipped out of the kitchen before I had to be around her any longer or killed either one of those two for acting that way around her.

_**A Few Hours Later in the Medical Ward…Sakura's POV**_

"God damn it Itachi! You are an idiot getting hurt like this! Now you got my shiny, new, sparkling clean medical ward room all dirty with your blood dripping everywhere. God, you are so annoying sometimes," I said to him as I patched up the gaping wound in his stomach.

Zetsu had just brought him in twenty minutes ago looking like a freshly mauled carcass and was dumped on my table to fix. As soon as he woke up I began to lecture him for two reasons. Number one being that I liked my new office, it was clean and unused. But then he just had to get hurt do I had to patch him up by Pein-sama's orders. And the second one being, that he was probably in pain even if I pumped him with morphine, so it was a way of distracting him.

It was a bad wound and apparently Sasuke had done this to him since they bumped into each other on Itachi's way back. I was worried that since Itachi was heading in this direction if anybody will be coming to check if the base id around here…which it is. I didn't want anybody else ruining my ward. Itachi was bad enough as it was. Was it so wrong to want a sparkling clean medical area to treat people? I don't think so.

"Forgive me Sakura-san, I was not expecting to be noticed when I passed the clearing of which my Otouto and his teammates were located in," Itachi said in a quiet voice, not seemingly noticing all the blood he was losing. Uchiha's and there need to be indifferent to everything…pisses me off.

"Whatever Uchiha, just make sure it doesn't happen again, okay? You're free to go I'm done with you. Now I just have to clean this place up," I said as I looked around…with the blood stains I would need the serious power of bleach to remove the stains from the white tile and grout.

I was suddenly snatched by my wrist and turned around to look at Itachi who was staring directly into my eyes. "Sakura…thank you," Itachi said and with that I was stunned. I was left paralyzed and unable to respond. And suddenly he was leaning forward. His lips on a path to mine and no matter how much I wanted to move I just couldn't.

Thankfully I didn't have to seeing as how Kisame just burst into the door with his shark like grin. He ran up to me and picked me up, and then he ran right back out and set me down and began to drag me in the direction of the living room.

"Come on Sakura, we're all just about to watch a movie and you are going to watch it too. I forget the name but Deidara said it was really funny. So come-" Kisame was cut off mid-sentence as Lily burst through the hallway and tackled him and seemed to be trying to lick Kisame's face of.

"Looks like Lily is hungry for sushi Kisame!" I exclaimed while running down the hallway to my room. I needed to be by myself, everybody needed a little alone time. Just to relax and all, and all this week it seemed that the other Akatsuki members besides Pein and Konan were trying to just steal away all my alone time. Selfish Bastards.

All this week one of the members had been at my side. Talking to me, I mean I didn't mind it too much, despite their reputations none of them were actually that bad. It was just that they were doing something by orders of their leader, didn't ninja of ordinary villages do that already?

I enjoyed being in the Akatsuki, I had been here 2 weeks and I loved it. Of course I had a feeling that after a little more time these feeling would go away and I would just be fine with being in the Akatsuki. I did enjoy sparring with them all though, I learned a lot more than I did alone or in Konoha.

After a while of thinking of my time here at the Akatsuki base and its crazy, diverse, and unique members, I realized everything would be fine here. People didn't think I was a weakling here, and that meant I could continue to grow as a ninja. I fell asleep eventually dreaming of different things.

I didn't notice because I was to tired to realized when Kakuzu came into the room wishing to discuss some things with me. Nor when he draped a warm blanket over my sleeping figure.

* * *

><p>I am sooo sorry I have not update in a while! Gomenasai! :(<p>

Anyway I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! I know it is short and I will try to make the next chapters longer. Please do not be mad with me.

Please Read and Review because they make me feel better and make me update sooner!

~Ja-ne~


	8. Just Can't Help But Care

_**A Reason to Leave; A Reason to Love**_

_**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Naruto**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8: Just Can't Help but Care…Sakura's POV<strong>_

It has been about 6 months since I had been fully apart of the Akatsuki and the Shinobi world known of my identity and affiliation. I was surprised when word got out and Konoha didn't do anything, especially since I knew their secrets. It irked me that they did nothing, no word was heard that they were sending someone to come and get me.

In fact the last time I even heard of them coming after me was when I ran in that bitch Ino and my old teammates. Apparently Ino had been switched to my old team. Well it's not like I care, or so I told myself.

I enjoyed my time hear at the Akatsuki base and was very glad that the members mostly all saw each others as equals. Nobody would claim to be stronger, though it was understood that when it came to pairs Itachi was stronger than Kisame, Sasori greater than Deidara, Kakuzu better than Hidan, and I knew I was not as good as Madara. Weird that I was paired up with him, put he had a bad temper and mine matched his.

Everybody would spar together and held nothing back; this had lead to me having quite a nice collection of broken ribs. This I was glad of, nobody underestimated each other and intervened in a fight. It was refreshing to not be treated so delicately by teammates.

Yes on missions with Madara-aka Tobi- he would protect every now and then. But not annoyingly so that I would out right yell at him and didn't make me consider leaving. It was nice hear, with all of them. I considered them all my friends and constantly said 'friends' so that they would not try and further their relationships with me.

I knew of their feelings as they all made them quite clear to me on any occasion that they could and Konan always laughed at me troubles. And the headaches that they caused, usually making me throw something at her in retaliation.

I could give examples of their ways of flirting, some more obvious than others. Hidan screaming at the top of his lungs so the base shook that I was 'hot as fuck, bitch' and we should spend more time together. Deidara sculpting me as I slept-stalker-and then leaving it on my nightstand with a note saying how cute I was while I slept. Itachi loaning me poetry books that he thought I might like while staring directly into my eyes, then sweeping the hair out of my eyes. And Madara forcing me up against walls, and then me hitting him over the head. Kisame carrying me bridal style from room to room just because he wanted to. Kakuzu giving me money! The last was the most shocking and had me gaping at him for a week. I was a little insulted by that. What was I a hooker?

It wasn't that none of them were unattractive; they are all very good looking. It was just that I didn't like the thought of favoring one and then having it all blow up in my face. They were all good guys besides their killing needs. But it kind of was expected with their crazy looks. I mean Deidara could grin like a killing maniac. It sometimes freaked me out sometimes from how happy he looked.

"Sakura-chan!" I heard exclaimed from the end of the hallways. I turned around to see 'Tobi' barreling straight for me and transported immediately to my room. Thereby escaping the insane man who never seemed to leave me alone. I heard banging on my door and immediately regretted running away as he was most likely just going to be more persistent.

"Yes," I called out tentatively, not really wanting to get him angry since he like me had a short fuse.

"Pein, he wants to see you in his office. The other members have already been assembled," he no longer had his childish voice. His deep bass voice rang throughout my room and after comprehending his words I ran out. As I ran out I grabbed his hand and dragged him with me to the meeting room.

When we arrived all of the members were seated with their partners and I let go of Madara's hand and walked over to the only seats left and looked at Pein. When Madara sat next to me he nodded his head for Pein to begin. "Zetsu has gotten information that Konoha is finally sending people after you. And they know where we are. Perhaps that was what they were waiting for as to make sure they wouldn't be sending their Shinobi out and then turn out nothing. The Kyuubi vessel will be with them and Uchiha Sasuke will be as well. They will be arriving here by 7AM tomorrow. Prepare yourselves, take the Kyuubi, do not let them take Sakura while she is fighting, and above all. Kill the rest of them."

Everybody looked at me at the last part. Each with their eyes asking if I would be able to do it. Asking if I could kill my old friends, if I had totally destroyed those ties. Looking at Pein I nodded my head and said, "I understand." And after that all of the rest nodded their heads in understanding. Pein dismissed us with a nod of his head and left the room with Konan behind him.

Tomorrow needed serious mental preparation. What would I say? How should I act?

I left the room and headed for my own. For once the other members did not try to stop or deter me. They knew I needed to be fully prepared for anything and that is was best if I was left along for a while to sort things out.

Once there I flopped onto my hammock bed and stared at the tree painted ceiling. Breathing slowly to stop my racing heart I tried to figure things out. Lily came to me and jumped up on the hammock bed that connected to the ceiling with metal chains covered in vines. She laid her massive head down on my shoulder, looking at me with her large brown eyes. I sighed and rubbed her head. She could sense that something was wrong with me.

"I'll be fine," I told her, but I knew I was trying to reassure myself that when the time came they wouldn't affect me. That I would be able to kill them, to extract the Kyuubi from Naruto, to not care about them.

_**Racing through the Forest…Naruto's POV**_

I knew they were all wrong in their report. There was no way sweet, innocent, weak Sakura-chan would join the Akatsuki. She was most likely kidnapped and used to lure us all out. To taunt us by saying she had joined while they kept her chained up in the dungeons of their evil lair as she cried her eyes out. Hoping I would come and save her. Well I was coming to get her, to save her from their evil clutches.

"Why are we even saving ugly? She's a traitor and joined the Akatsuki," I heard Sai say and felt my blood boil at his accusation. There was no way he actually thought she would betray them that much as to _join_ the Akatsuki. "I mean yeah we allowed the emo back, but he's actually strong and has a right in Konoha."

I lost it and forced Sai up against a tree, his head smashing into the tree. "How can you say that? Sakura-chan belongs in Konoha for being the great medic that she is. And she didn't join the Akatsuki; there is no way in hell that she would actually join them. They most likely took her for being a medic!" I yelled at Sai, not able to take his FALSE accusations of Sakura anymore.

"Dobe, we all know that. Sakura could never make it into the Akatsuki, she's too annoying. I mean really Sai is just an idiot who buys anything people say. So shut up," teme said, his bored voice the same as when we got him back to Konoha. I was happy teme was back, but the team wasn't complete till Sakura was there and I could protect her from anything.

"Don't call me Dobe…teme," I grumbled to myself and they continued off into the trees with everybody else behind me. The Konoha 11 along with Sasuke and his team were all here, to take Sakura back with us to Konoha. The senseis were here as well but they were spread out and communicating by headset. We needed to make sure nobody was coming our way in any direction.

_Don't worry Sakura-chan, we're coming for you, _I thought and unconsciously sped up hoping to get there faster.

_**Akatsuki base…Sakura's POV…6 AM**_

I was laughing hard, nearly crying from the feeling. Deidara was currently tickling me on my bed. He had burst into my room with a large grin on his face and jumped on me. It was most surprising since I had thought I had locked the door and hadn't heard him picking it. Maybe I was too lost in thought to hear him picking it? I don't really know.

But then Kisame had come running at my shrieks and had jumped on the bed to get Deidara off. That of course made the bed crash into the ground and knock the air out of me. And I was still laughing. It was distracting, and I was thinking that was Deidara's plan so I wouldn't second guess myself on the battle that was quickly approaching.

Pushing them off me and sighing at my bed that had collapsed on the ground I walked over to my closet to pick out something to wear. I plucked out a black set of loose ninja pants, black combat boots, black long sleeved top with red clouds outlined in white, and forehead protector with a slash in it. I never wore it, but today was a special occasion and it would signify that I was a nuke-ninja now. Hopefully those idiots would understand that it was actually there. Most likely they would point at me and accuse me of not being the real Sakura.

Even if my reputation had spread far they wouldn't believe it, even if they would see it. I guess I would just have to beat it into their skulls before they all died today. This way they would all realize how far I had really come since I was the pathetic little girl they all thought they knew. It was time to prove myself. To show them, all of them who I truly was now.

Shooing Deidara and Kisame out of my room I got dressed and grabbed my spear. As I tied the forehead protector around my forehead-the proper way. I also grabbed my cloak and ring, to signify me being apart of the Akatsuki. I exited my room with my spear and other weapons just in time to hear the alarms blare in recognition of an intruder coming straight for the base and closing in. Relaxing myself by taking a few deep breaths I met the others at the door to find all of them waiting for me. Madara held my right hand and Itachi held my left, it calmed me that they were there by my side. That all of them were there by my side to support me.

We took off from the base to an open clearing let our chalkra flare. To direct them to our location, it worked as soon as we did it I felt them all shift to our direction. I stood behind Kisame and Itachi while Hidan was behind me. Deidara was already up in the air looking like a maniac.

Bursting through the foliage came Naruto with Kakashi and Sasuke right on his heels. They seemed to be trying to slow Naruto down but the moment he saw the Akatsuki he screamed furiously, "Where is Sakura-chan? What have you done with her?" He looked absolutely livid as his eyes turned red by the Kyuubi seeping in through rage. Sasuke's eyes were glued to Itachi and Kakashi was in a fighting position as the others finally came out of the foliage.

Pein stepped forward with a blank face as he regarded them all and I noticed that his fingers were twitching. Obviously he was a little annoyed with Naruto, this was understandable as most people became like this around him. Lily brushed against my hand and Akilina was with Deidara, up in the skies. "Kyuubi container, I know exactly where she is, but it seems that you cannot locate her. And as for what we have done to her, you are mistaken. We have done nothing. We offered a job and she took it willingly. So now that is done and we may finally have what we have been waiting for." And like that I stepped around them all and took a place next to Pein and raised my head to meet their eyes. I pushed my bangs back and revealed the slash in my forehead protector.

Naruto looked the most hurt of them all as he raised a hand out toward me and with crystal tears lining his eyes, weakly said, "Sakura-chan…is that really you?" It pulled on my heart strings to see Naruto like this and I couldn't form words to reply to him. And just nodded with a blank face, as that was all I could muster. Not wanting him to speak again and shake my resolve I moved my head to Pain and he nodded his head. Giving us the permission to begin, not even waiting for the others I charged in and headed straight for Sai. I never liked him, and knew he would be the main one to be talking trash about me. I could kill him, I knew that.

Lily was faster than me so got behind him and roared as I jumped up into the air to avoid the attack. Sai Stumbled forward at the force and fell and I quickly came down on him before I was forced to back flip away. In front of me stood Kakashi, he looked conflicted in his eyes, even the Sharingan did. But I couldn't let him affect me like this, it wasn't right-they had betrayed me. Steeling myself I charged forward with the grace that came with hard work. Quickly forming hand signs I blew an orange wispy fire at him that spread out instead of going straight. The fire hardened and became crystal fire and rained down on him. I wanted to look away as I saw him bleed, but I tried to convince myself that this was what he deserved. But it hurt; it made me sad to know this is what it had come to for an old broken team like ours. Looking over to Lily I realized she was going up against Sai with Akilina.

"Sakura, please just come back with us and stop this all. I'm sorry I was a terrible Sensei to you. I'm sorry I doubted you and took your presence for granted. I'm sorry I drove you away. So please, stop all of this," Kakashi pleaded with me. He had said the words I had so wanted to hear from all of team 7. And his words nearly made me break, but it was too late now, words would not help. Charging forward I punched him square in the gut, he seemed to be taking whatever I threw at him. He wasn't trying to get out of the way, even as I felt his ribs shatter he seemed to be saying 'I'll take this, because I failed you' and that made me want to cry all the more.

I dove into him and forced him into the forest with me. I backed him up against a tree and held his two larger hands in one of my own. I looked up at him and took a kunai in my other hand and forced it against his throat. Trying to hold back the tears. "Then prove your sorry Kakashi. Words don't mean anything anymore. You betrayed my trust, belittled me and tried to control my life without even consulting me. You had no right to do that. I'm stronger now and you still won't acknowledge it, and I've tried so hard. Can't you see it, see me stronger that ever? If you are really sorry you will fight me with everything you have, show me that you see me as an equal as to not hold back." And then I jumped away and held my kunai up and got into a defensive stance. "Don't hold back on me. I was offered the job as an Akatsuki member because they saw how strong I am. They didn't think I was weak like you all did. They don't hold back on me and make me push myself harder. They are a true team as to not act like you all did to me."

Kakashi pushed himself off the tree and looked at the ground. Finally he rose his head and looked me square in the eye. His sharingan swirled and he said, "If that is what you wish than I will not hold back on you. I will beat you to a bloody pulp and finally reunite my team. And this time I won't neglect you." He disappeared and reappeared in front of me and blew a fire jutsu directly in my face. I jumped back and blew fire as well to parry his. When the flames died down I stood up tall from my branch, above him. I said, "You'll try but I think I'll be the victorious one here today. I like it here."

And the real battle started there. We fought getting a few bruises and cuts here and there as we made our way back to the main fighting area. Kakashi pushed me out of the trees and I flipped to land on my feet, but still slid back a bit as I dug my heels into the ground. Kakashi was panting, he wasn't old but he was running out of chalkra from all our jutsus that we threw at one another.

Everybody in the clearing took us in, two proud and strong Shinobi battling with everything they had. One fighting to put everything out of their mind one battling for forgiveness. Neither were willing to lose the fight. As they continued so did the Akatsuki and the Konoha Shinobi had to as well. "Is this what you truly want Sakura? To have your friends fight against you, to make them watch as you do terrible things?" He was throwing a wide variety of taijutsu techniques at me and drove me back. But I wanted him to force me this way so that I could get closer to the center of the area.

"They aren't my friends anymore, because if true friends thought you were weak and wanted you to be safe, they wouldn't have tried to force me into something I didn't want to do. They would've helped me become stronger and trained with me. And as for my reasoning for Akatsuki, I justify myself with their reasoning for the start of the Akatsuki," I said as I blew a wind jutsu at him that was laced with blades that cut him up. And in the middle of it he disappeared and I jumped to the center of the area.

Kakashi appeared in front of me as I forced my fist into the ground and the whole clearing shattered like that. Some were smart enough to jump in the air-The Akatsuki and a few of Konoha's. But others were too tired to jump and were caught in the debris that soon became the terrain. Kakashi was one of the ones caught and I punched him at his heart and sent him flying across the field. He couldn't get up anymore, that had most likely mad a rib go into his heart. I appeared next to him and was about to bring my spear down but was stopped when Kakashi said, "You got what you wanted, huh? I didn't hold back I promise you that. I hope your happy and please just smile for me one last time. Because the reason I wanted you safe was because I loved you, Sakura."

My heart stopped at those words. Why did he have to say that now? It made tears appear in my eyes and my vision go blotchy, I smiled and my tears fell on his face. Then I disappeared from the field all together. I had felt Ino coming, felt the medical chalkra that would save him.

I couldn't take his words; I cared too much about him. Because out of all of them I still cared too much about him. And I knew my duties to Akatsuki to kill him but it pained me, and I was scared. So I ran. I didn't care if it was cowardly to run away after he said that. I didn't want to deal with this anymore. So running was what I was going to do. But as I ran and shed the cloak and ring I felt the tears finally fall. All my hard work and preparation all disappeared with those words. Kakashi was the worst opponent I could've faced.

I kept running and felt Akilina and Lily behinds me. We kept running, kept moving for hours and I never felt anyone follow. I has concealed myself and trapped our scents around us with a barrier so as not to be caught. I made my way to a mountain, and kept going till it was dark and I kept myself in a cave in the mountain. I had run away from everything again. The first time I ran from the betrayal and pain, now I was running from love. I was crying still and didn't try and hold them back; it was because before I had tried to press down my emotions. And never moved on, but now I had to forget about that and face it.

Suddenly I felt a shift and jumped up. I looked around and noticed that Lily and Akilina were no longer there. And then I felt a hot and soothing feeling encompass me and I felt rigid and then it all went black. I fell asleep watching as one last tear fell and turned to crystal.

_**Akatsuki's POV**_

We watched as she took off from her position beside Kakashi. She couldn't kill him and we saw the tears fall, she was still in pain and we had never noticed it. Everything in the clearing had stopped as soon as she left. We all took off after her to get her back to the Akatsuki as she was the ray of light among us. But her scent and chalkra had disappeared. But still we all pressed on, determined to fined her.

_**Kakashi's POV**_

I watched as my love, Sakura, took off once more. The tears she shed of the pain we all caused her made my heart break a little more. But I would find her if it was the last thing I did. Because I loved her, the way she laughed when she was happy, how her brow creased in concentration, how her face would light up with a smile when she would learn something knew. I would find her.

_**3RD Person POV**_

And so a promise was made in the hearts that loved the cherry blossom. A promise that would take them on an adventure of another kind. And that would only lead to tragedy for all who once knew the blossom. And it began anew, a search began.

* * *

><p>I am going to make a sequel to this but only if you want this. This one is now complete! I hope you liked it!<p>

~Ja-ne~


	9. Sequel Notice

**Authors note on the sequel!**

**It should be up by sometime tomorrow. It will be a crossover with Final Fantasy XIII but no information of Final Fantasy is needed to keep up with it. I will have a goal to update weekly and I hope to make this even better than the last. The Sequel will not be listed as a crossover, because then nobody would really find it and people do it with Harry Potter all the time. I hope to make it a good opening chapter! Thank you for reading this notice. **

**The Name of the Story will be "Not Who You Think I Am."**

**~JA-Ne~**


End file.
